Why I like the Pegasus Galaxy
by Elrik Lasanti
Summary: Carson Beckett's thoughts on the Pegasus Galaxy. Slash. BeckettSheppard.


Title: Why I like the Pegasus Galaxy  
Author: Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Beckett/Sheppard  
Summary: Some things that Carson Beckett thinks of...  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and therefore don't get money from them...damn.

At first, I didn't like this galaxy.  
Being separated from home and family was bad enough when you're a continent away but being separated by lightyears seems a bit excessive. Contrary to other adult males, I like my family. I like their company, their quirks and the relative safety of being in their presence. Being seperated from them was a very difficult experience for me, but I persevered when I was back on Earth, and it is expected that I persevere here too.  
Life here isn't exactly peaceful either. People are always getting injured when they are sent to missions outside of Atlantis or lab complications and it's up to me and my staff to treat them. We've expected this as a fact of life when you live in a foreign galaxy with little allies and facing an enemy more numerous and established than you. Our realization of that however does not make the casualties any less important though.  
The things and choices I've had to do here aren't exactly legal or things that I would be proud of. The fact that a drug I've created has massacred countless people from a single civilisation is something that will hang over me for the rest of my life but I decided to stay here for the greater good, which in the long run may not have been a good decision considering that since then I've been shot at, knocked unconscious, and forced to perform surgery on a person who wasn't sedated among other things.

Despite all this, I don't hate this galaxy... at least not anymore.  
Everyone here has become a sort of surrogate family due to our isolation from our real ones. Everyone cares about everyone else, looking after each other when one falls ill or gets hurt (with some exceptions). Everyone finds it easy to talk to each other and it makes Atlantis feel like home.  
While I don't like some of the things I do, the other things I do is worth it. Seeing people walk out of the infirmary better after being wounded always makes me smile with satisfaction. That feeling is the exact reason I decided to become a doctor before I started to focus on genetics and it is wonderful to feel it again even if the circumstances could be better. Compounding this is the fact that I'm not just helping people from Earth, but people from other planets like our Athosian friends and their trading partners.

Although I found a new family and a feeling I thought I couldn't feel, those weren't the reasons I started liking the Pegasus galaxy. Because those things are only some of the things that happened while I was here.  
That's right. Something else happened to me while I was here.

I found John Sheppard.

John's an American pilot so being in a relationship with me is dangerous for him and his career if we're found out by the higher-ups but he doesn't care, he'd rather be with me and be in danger of being taken away from Atlantis than be without me and keep his job.  
While it does sound odd in theory that a doctor who's trained to save lives, in a relationship with a soldier who's trained to take lives, in reality in this case, it actually brings us together. John He doesn't take lives just for the sake of it, rather he focuses on ensuring the people he cares about stays safe. We basically have the same aim, just different methods.  
He's funny without being annoying, attractive without being egotistical about it, has a great personality, but most of all because he makes me feel...something that I can't describe. When we're together, everything else is reduced to just him and me. Nothing else matters. It's safety, comfort, relaxation, love, care and much more all in one. He makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the universe. I can't describe the magnitude of what I feel.

But that isn't the thing that made me change my opinion of the Pegasus Galaxy. Do you want to know what it was? Okay.

He feels the same way.


End file.
